The Beginning of Chaos
by TheBlackLord
Summary: What if Harry remembered everything that happened? What if he snaps at the age of four? What if he is the new Lord Azkaban, controlling the Dementors and the prison itself? What if he uses these to his advantage? What if he takes the world by surprise? There is no escape. The Lord of the Dementors has decreed death to all. See what happens next... Evil!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: This disclaimer goes for every story I write and for the rest of this story that you are about to read. I DO NOT own Harry Potter, that honor is all JK Rowling's. Once again, I DO NOT own Harry Potter!**

**The Beginning of Chaos**

**~ = Dementor tongue**

**§ = Parseltongue**

**Chapter One**

The four year old boy was bloodied and bruised, with a face swollen beyond recognition. His skin had a slight tan and his eyes were an unearthly emerald green. The boy's uncle, Vernon Dursely, was currently giving him his daily beating.

"You're a useless, parasitic, waste of perfectly good money! No wonder your parents went and got themselves killed, it was just so they could get away from you!" Vernon shouted, not noticing the sudden change in the boy's eyes, nor the change in his posture; not knowing that the boy had finally snapped until it was too late.

Harry Potter calmly stared his uncle in the eye, and whispered one word, almost inaudibly, "Die…" Vernon's body immediately became rigid and blood began to seep out of every crevice on the man's body, quickly draining him of his blood. The more the robust man bled, the more Harry's eyes got red; until eventually, the man died. The man hadn't even let a single sound escape his mouth, due to it being so full of blood.

The boy, now with blood-red eyes, kicked the fat man's limp body, before walking to the kitchen, where he knew for a fact held his soon-to-be-dead-cousin, Dudley, and his also-soon-to-be-dead-aunt, Petunia. As he walked into the room, leaving bloody footprints, the lady screamed at him to clean up the mess he made, evidently not recognizing the mess as blood. Harry slowly looked into her light green orbs and whispered that single word, yet again, "Die…"

Petunia's head began to swell, making her shriek in agony until, finally, her head popped like a bubble, sending blood and brain all around the room, before she fell limp; dead.

He then calmly turned his head to his now petrified cousin, and looked him in the eye, before for a third time whispering, "Die…"

Unlike the other two, Dudley's eyes simply rolled back into his head.

Harry smirked evilly, his new blood-red eyes glistening with a sickening satisfaction and a morbid glee. Certain knowledge began slithering into the front of his mind, making him grin and click his fingers. Immediately, all the blood, brain, and bodies in the house dissipated into nothingness.

Finally, he went back to his cupboard under the stairs and grabbed his lone belonging; a picture of his parent's smiling as the baby him in a beautiful park. The boy's memories of that day danced in the front of his mind, purposely taunting him and what he could never have. He remembered all of it, his mother's loving words, her pleading for him to be spared, her death, and finally the incredible amount of hatred that welled up inside him when he saw his mother's limp body fall to the ground. He remembered the monster named Voldemort trying, and failing, to kill him, and dying by his own spell, leaving a scar on Harry's head. He remembered how his new scar flashed the darkest of blacks before fading into oblivion, and how from that point onward, he had immense magical knowledge and could speak to snakes. Another change, or at least he _thinks_ it's a change, was that he could absorb all the knowledge in a book, similar to how a sponge absorbs water. The last change was that he from then on knew everything one could know about dark magic, including all existing curses.

**Meanwhile at Azkaban…**

"What the hell is happening with these damned Dementors? Expecto Patronum!" An unknown auror shouted as he was attacked by one of many vicious, soul-sucking Dementors.

"I don't know bu― AHH!" Another auror responded, before being ripped apart by one of the enraged creatures.

"DAWLISH!" The first auror yelled, as he raced toward the eviscerated body of his friend and partner. Unfortunately for him, that was all the distraction the Dementors needed as they swarmed upon him, kissing him and stealing his soul.

At the same time, all of the other aurors were experiencing the same fate at the hands of different Dementors, until eventually, every auror was dead or soulless.

At this point, all of the Dementors flocked to the center of Azkaban Prison, to discuss what happened. As they all settled in, the eldest of their race spoke for all to hear in the Dementor tongue, _"~My fellow Dementors, the return of our long deceased lord has occurred! All we must do now is seek him out, and bring him here so we can finally break free of that wretched Ministry of Magic and take our vengeance upon all who have sought to control us!~_

_ "~We must all scour the muggle world in the area of Little Whinging, where our lord is residing! We will know our lord when we find him! We must hurry, before that damned Ministry sends more forces at us! We must recover our lord and bring him where he belongs, only then, will we be able to have our vengeance! So go, my brethren! Go and find our lord and return him to us!~"_

At the Dementor's last word, every Dementor fled to Little Whinging so they could finally be free and return to the service of their long deceased lord, Azkaban.

**Back with Harry…**

Harry was pacing back and forth inside his relative's home, thinking of what to do next when a new piece of information wormed its way into his mind. His ancestry.

He knew all about ancient magical families, but he had no clue he was a descendant of so many. Harry hadn't been aware of just whose heir he was. The fact that he was the Potter heir was big enough, but couple that with his other discoveries, Potters be damned. Harry was the sole heir of many ancient, and long thought dead, lines. He was the sole heir of the Houses of Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Drakul **(A/N: I got this idea from the author of Harry Potter and the Heir of Magic, so let it be noted)**, Azkaban, and last but certainly not least, Emrys.

The House of Potter was self-explanatory, as his deceased father was known as the last Lord Potter, so it was only natural that Harry would become Lord Potter. The others, though, came as a huge shock to the intelligent young boy. The knowledge he recently received told him how and why he was the heir of each, but that didn't make it any more believable. He was the heir of the House of Black through his godfather, Sirius Black, who wrote it explicitly in his will that Harry was to be his heir, and seeing as Sirius Black was thrown into Azkaban, that made Harry the new Lord Black. The House of Peverell wasn't too much of a shock, however. He knew his father was a descendant of the youngest Peverell son, as his father owned the legendary Deathly Hallow invisibility cloak while he was alive. Harry did _not_ expect, however, that he was to become the next Lord Peverell. As for the House of Gryffindor, he knew his father was supposedly a descendant of the House of Gryffindor, but, yet again, Harry had no clue that he would be the next Lord Gryffindor. As for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, the Potters married into the ancient families, making Harry a descendant of both. However, once again, Harry thought that there were still more descendants that would be the ones responsible for taking up the mantle of being the lord of those houses. It seemed, however, he was wrong, and that he alone was the last descendant, thus making him the last heir of those houses. After that is where things got really weird. Harry, was apparently, the next Lord Slytherin by right of conquest, and thus was the heir of the House of Slytherin. As for the House of Drakul, which was thought to have died out two millennia ago when they were cursed into becoming vampires, Harry was apparently, somehow, a descendant of the house, and, as he was still human, inherited everything that was once part of the House of Drakul. Ranging from their wealth to the properties, he got it all, including the title Lord Drakul. For the House of Emrys, Harry was apparently simply picked by Merlin to be the heir of his house a long time ago. Harry didn't know why, nor did he really want to find out. As for the House of Azkaban, Harry had no clue as to how he was the heir of that house. He just apparently was. He was sure that the House of Azkaban died with the last Lord Azkaban, nearly four millennia ago, who had created the prison of Azkaban and the race known as the Dementors.

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts by a strange being, cloaked in shadows with flesh and bones for hands, approached him. Harry simply tilted his head a little and began to examine the creature. Harry was pretty sure he knew what it was, but that didn't make him any less intrigued. The creature, which he believed to be a Dementor, was wreathed in shadows and took slow rasping breaths. Harry was pretty sure the Dementor was inspecting him, and wondering why the hell he wasn't shivering.

_"~Lord Azkaban, long have we awaited your return.~" _The Dementor said in a funky language that Harry, oddly enough, could understand.

_"~Please, do explain to me how I am Lord Azkaban, because as far as I know, the last Lord Azkaban had no descendants. Also, do tell me as to why I am not shivering. Is it because I am supposedly Lord Azkaban?~" _Harry questioned, interested in what the Dementor would say in response.

The creature continued to take raspy breaths, until it finally bow, and whispered out, _"~You are Lord Azkaban, as you can speak our tongue and can withstand our chilling affects. As for how you are Lord Azkaban, I am not sure. My race is well aware that the original Lord Azkaban had no children, thus having no descendants. He did, however, tell us that one day, he would have and heir, and his heir would take control of the world and deal with the pathetic Ministry of Magic. We have waited over four thousand years for your return. Not so long ago, we began to get impatient, and we joined the one known as Voldemort, simply assuming he was Lord Azkaban. However, we quickly discovered he was not, as he was constantly bickering and refused outright to return to his ancestral home of Azkaban. We were foolish to think he was our lord, he could not even speak our tongue! You, though, you _can_ speak our tongue, and you _can _resist our chilling personalities _**(A/N: Pun intended heh)**_. We were made aware of your return not even an hour ago, and we disposed of the wretched aurors who dared try and stop us from reaching you. We wish to return you home. Azkaban has many books and knows many different forms of magic, as it _is _alive, and only responds to your commands._ _Will you do me the honor of allowing me to take you home, my Lord?~"_

Harry was quiet for a minute, deep in thought, on one hand, his parents were a light side family, on the other hand, he controlled the entire race of Dementors and Azkaban only responded to him. The temptation was simply too great. He could always take over his assets from his other ancestors whenever he felt like it. With that in mind, Harry stared at the Dementor, and nodded. Resulting in the being reach forward, taking a firm grip of his arm, and shadow travelling him back to his ancestral home of Azkaban.

**Meanwhile at the Ministry of Magic…**

"Minister Fudge! We have to send some aurors to investigate Azkaban. We have not heard back from the aurors posted there for quite some time. Also, it seems as if _every_ Dementor has congregated to the area of Little Whinging. What shoul―?" Kingsley Shacklebolt was saying, before he was cut off.

"Auror Shacklebolt, it seems like the Dementors are heading back to Azkaban Island. I was about to confront a group of five with two other aurors with me, when they suddenly turned around and disappeared into the shadows, more than likely to Azkaban. So now we don't have to worry about the Dementors attacking innocents. My question, however, is why they were out there in the first place? What motive could the Dementors possibly have to travel to the area of Little Whinging and then abruptly leave?" A different auror finished, after having run to catch up to the minister and the senior auror.

"I do not know, but my main concern now is the safety of the aurors at Azkaban. Why haven't we heard from them for so long? Something is going on, and whatever it is, I'm sure that I am not going to like it," the senior auror concluded.

**Meanwhile at Azkaban…**

_"~We are so happy that you have finally returned, Lord Azkaban. We are yours to command, my Lord.~" _The oldest Dementor exclaimed happily to Harry.

As a result, Harry went deep into thought, before finally saying, _"~I will take command as Lord Azkaban, however, I want you to take care of everything for now, as I am simply a child. I will need somebody to show me a library, my living quarters, and a place that I can go to so I can talk with the citadel of Azkaban.~" _

_ "~It will be as you wish it, my Lord. I will take you to your quarters and the library, meanwhile, the rest of us will get back to doing what we were doing. As for where you have to go to talk to the citadel, it doesn't matter, you can talk to it anywhere. One last thing, though, my Lord, before I take you to your living quarters and then the library; what should we do if any aurors attempt to come to take the prison? The easiest solution is for you to simply ask the island to 'disappear' until you are ready for us to come out of hiding. Also, what about the prisoners?~"_

_ "~I will ask the island right now, my friend. Oh, Azkaban island, will you please hide yourself from, well, everybody, until I say otherwise? Thank you. As for the prisoners, I do not know, yet. We will find that out later. I thank you for your loyal service and the precious information you have provided for me. Now, where's the library? I want to read, while I may be a kid, I'm a damn smart one.~"_

_ "~Of course, my Lord. Follow me.~"_

**A/N: Toying with a new idea, I couldn't help myself. I've been planning to let it known that from now on, I will be increasing the lengths of the chapters I am writing. The reason they were so short before is because it's extremely uncomfortable to type for a long time on a laptop.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beginning of Chaos**

**~ = Dementor tongue**

**§ = Parseltongue**

**Chapter Two**

"_Crucio!" _Harry shouted, as every Dementor watched with amusement as their lord tortured the 'poor' prisoners. Among the Dementors was one Sirius Black.

Harry discovered who Sirius was in the weirdest of ways…

**FLASHBACK**

_"~Bring me the next prisoner! I'm really enjoying this. Thanks, by the way, for giving me my predecessor's wand. It works perfectly!~" _Harry shouted in the Dementor tongue. He was currently testing out his 'new' wand by torturing the prisoners. While many would say that it's fucked up, they ended up in Azkaban for a reason.

_"~Yes, my lord. It was an honor to help you, my lord,~" _Harry's current Dementor "babysitter" said. _"~Next up is one Sirius Orion Black, locked up for killing a bunch of muggles and a pathetic little wizard named Peter Pettigrew.~"_

The Dementor pulled forth the malnourished body of Sirius Black. Even though he seemed insane, he was fully aware of what was happening.

The Lord of Azkaban had returned.

He knew immediately that he was in huge trouble once the prisoners were slowly being escorted out of their cells. The screams that echoed through the prison were impossible for one to miss. He had survived the past seven years by staying in his animagus form. But now that the Lord of Azkaban was personally torturing everyone, he had a foreboding feeling that he wouldn't be sane by the end of the day.

Now, as he was dragged up in front of the Lord of Azkaban, all he could do was gawk.

That's right… just gawk.

He had imagined an extremely ugly man in his forties with bulked up muscles and big black metal boots. He expected the man to have scars all over his face and a very large mustache. What he _hadn't _expected, was to see the very man he had failed all those years ago.

It was James Potter; except for the red eyes.

Of course, at the time, he didn't know that it was actually Harry instead of James. But that didn't matter because even with his animagus form, he wasn't as sane as he would have liked to be. Even as an animal, the Dementors still took a toll on him. All of a sudden he was brought out of his thoughts by the man— no, boy— saying, "Sirius Orion Black. For the mass murder of muggles and the murder of a fellow wizard— neither of which I really care about, mind you— you are hereby sentenced by me, Lord Harry James Potter-Azkaban-Peverell-Black-Ravenc… screw it, I have too many names. Just call me Lord Azkaban, as I was saying, I hereby sentence you to the Cruciatus Curse until insanity, or until I've had my fun, whichever comes first."

This, of course, took Sirius by surprise and he shouted with little regard for his life, "HARRY! Oh Harry! I'm so sorry I failed you and your parents. I failed to kill the bastard Pettigrew for telling Voldemort where you guys were. I— wait; did you say _you're _Lord Azkaban?"

"Uhh, I don't exactly know how to react to that… On one hand, you're all I have left of my parents. On the other hand, torturing people is fun. Such a hard choice!" Harry exclaimed sourly, irritated that his fun was put on hold. "Hmm, well, if what you say is true and you knew my parents, why didn't you take me in after they were killed? I had to suffer for four years being treated worse than a house elf! I lived in a fucking cupboard for Merlin's sake!"

Sirius sobbed his reply, "I was trying to avenge them. I wasn't thinking straight, please believe me Harry!" he stopped as what Harry said finally sunk in before shouting out, "YOU WERE WHAT?!"

"Ok, by the sound of your sobs, I actually believe you," he turned to his "babysitter", _"~Let him go, he's apparently an old family friend. I do need human company around here you know? You Dementors are always so gloomy!~"_

_ "~As you command, my lord. And in our defense, that is how we were created," _the Dementor grumbled.

_"~Whatever!~"_ Harry turned to a now unrestrained Sirius, eyeing the man with caution, as the malnourished once-handsome man did the same. "So… uhh, want some lunch?"

**FLASHBACK END**

"I cannot _believe_ how stupid people can get… You'd think the Ministry would get the message that they aren't wanted here! But nooooo, they just _have_ to claim my island. You don't see me going to the Ministry of Magic and claiming the Department of Mysteries my own, do you? No; the simple answer is no." Harry yelled much to the Dementor's— who could finally understand the young boy's native language, but can't speak it— and Sirius' amusement.

"Now Harry, you should know by now that the Ministry is full of idiots, especially that Minister of Magic, _Cornelius Fudge_," the man sneered, marring his now handsome and healthy face. "Anyways, what are you going to do? You're supposed to get your Hogwarts' letter soon. How are you going to disguise your eyes— that is if you even _are _going to Hogwarts."

"C'mon, Sirius! What's the point in going there? I already have more knowledge than the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix combined! However, I do see some benefits in actually attending. First off is that nobody is suspicious of me. Secondly is that I could find possible followers. And thirdly is that I'll get to take Salazar Slytherin's basilisk familiar as my own! Until then, though, I'm going to need a snake. I really enjoy snakes. They make excellent companions and protectors." Harry added wisely.

"Uh-huh. And how do you plan on hiding your eyes?"

"Uhhh, I dunno…"

"That's what I thought."

"Whatever! Let me get back to torturing the aurors, I'm tired of not torturing them!" Harry whined, much to Sirius' and the Dementors' amusement… again.

"Fine," he waved Harry off.

"YES! I'm going to switch to Parseltongue, the spells are more powerful that way, plus, I just love speaking Parseltongue." The boy quickly switched languages and got back to his fun once again. _"§ Crucio! §" _he hissed, causing the woman's screams of pain to start up again, giving Harry an immense amount of pleasure.

He held the auror under the spell for another two minutes before cutting it off, deciding it was time to finally send a clear message. He stalked up to the writhing woman before taking her by the collar and pulling her into the air with strength that no eleven year old should possess. "Now listen well, for I'm only going to say this once. I am feeling generous, so I'll let you live. Howeve—"

He was cut off by Sirius, "Uh, Harry, you forgot to take off that deafness curse you put on her earlier so she wouldn't be able to hear us talk."

"… Oops."

"Yeah…"

"I should've hit her with a blinding curse, that way she wouldn't have seen my face."

Sirius sighed in exasperation, "Harry, you're wearing your enchanted hood…"

Harry looked at him while sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, "Oh yeah…"

Harry quickly muttered the counter curse, curing the woman's deafness. He once again grabbed her and picked her up with inhuman strength before starting his oh-so-terrifying speech again. "Now listen well, for I'm only going to say this once. I am feeling generous, so I'll let you live. However, you will have to do me a favor and deliver a message. That message is thus: If I see one more auror or Ministry official on _my _island, I will not hesitate to give my Dementors permission to feast upon the inhabitants of Britain, both muggle and magical. I will then release all of my prisoners and give them free reign to do whatever the hell they want. Unless you and your ministry want to be responsible for _countless _deaths, I suggest you take my advice, and stop sticking your fat noses where they do now belong. But first, I'm going to show you what I'm capable of…" with that, Harry turned toward an auror that recently regained consciousness and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!_" hitting the man with the green light, killing him instantly. He turned back to the woman, "Now. _Get. Off. My. Island!_" he hissed, almost switching to Parseltongue.

He had his Dementors immediately carry the hysterical woman to the boat she came in, sending her on her merry way.

"Harry, you do know that the Ministry won't take your advice. What are you going to do the next time aurors come to the island?" Sirius asked seriously **(No pun intended… ok maybe a little bit)**.

Harry smiled mischievously, "Why, I plan to stand by my threat, of course," resulting in Harry going into a fit of evil cackles that echoed all around the island of Azkaban.

**The Ministry of Magic two hours later…**

"Get her a healer, quick!" Kingsley Shacklebolt ordered the auror nearest him. "C'mon, don't die on me now."

"H-he-he said t-to war-warn the Mi-Ministry to stay away from hi-his island! And then he killed Steven!" the lady auror broke out into a hysterical fit of tears, causing Kingsley Shacklebolt to look at her with concern.

He turned to the auror nearest him who was doing nothing and ordered, "Get me Dumbledore, NOW!" With that he rushed the injured auror to the healer that was running towards them.

"What happened to Auror Kinsey?" the healer asked, immediately getting to work and giving the injured woman the potions that would be able to help her.

"I'm not entirely sure." Kingsley said grimly.

"Senior Auror Shacklebolt, how may I be of service," an old man with twinkling blue eyes, a long white beard, and a grandfatherly aura asked the aged auror from behind.

"Well, Dumbledore, I'm not entirely sure as of yet, but I had a feeling that you needed to be here. This is the fifth time in the past six and a half years to investigate what's been happening at Azkaban! She can barely talk! Whatever is going on there is big and could cause a huge problem. It—."

He was immediately cut off by Kinsey's muttering, "T-the shadows… The sh-shadows turned against us! W-we had n-no warning! And th-then a terrible man wi-with blood red eyes i-identified himself a-as Lord Azkaban. H-he warned us to stay away o-or he'll set the De-Dementors loose for a fe-feast and then rel-release all of the p-prisoners! H-HE'LL KILL US ALL!"

At the name Lord Azkaban, both Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Kingsley Shacklebolt paled till they appeared as white as snow.

Then Dumbledore said eight words. Eight words that would shake the very foundations of the magical community, "He's back. The Lord of Azkaban is back…"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Beginning of Chaos**

_**~ = Dementor tongue**_

_**§ = Parseltongue**_

_**Abcabc **____**Gobbledygook**_

**Chapter Three**

"Dumbledore! What do you mean the Lord of Azkaban is back? There hasn't been a Lord of Azkaban in over three millennia! Surely the House of Azkaban's line has died out!" Minister Fudge shouted in fear.

"That's what I thought, but what she just said confirms it. The Lord of Azkaban has indeed returned. And if you happen to remember the history of the previous Lords of Azkaban, then you'll know that this is a very big problem. Even larger than Voldemort," the surrounding people flinched, "will ever be," Dumbledore sighed solemnly.

"Then we need to storm Azkaban and kill him! It's as simple as that! If he really is as bad as you're making him out to be then we must stop him now! End him before he has a chance to follow the paths of the previous lords!" Cornelius Fudge yelled frantically.

"That would be the dumbest action to take!" Dumbledore snapped, shocking everybody because Dumbledore had never before lost his grandfatherly demeanor in front of them. "Should we do that, then he will follow through on his threat. Not to mention that with every Dementor alive, or whatever they are, the Lord of Azkaban has his strength increased tremendously. So we'd have to find the spell that was used during the last war over Azkaban just to weaken him to normal wizard standards. And even then, I highly doubt he will be a normal wizard. No, we must make peace with him, but in the meantime, we should try to rediscover the spell that was used to destroy Dementors all those years ago. However, if war is avoidable, we _must _avoid it, as many lives would be lost before the fall of Azkaban's Lord. Another reason for not attacking Azkaban, is that the Lord is nigh impossible to defeat while he is on the island. I suggest we take his advice, as he has not done anything to provoke as, he has simply been defending his island. If we continue to provoke him, then I fear he will help Voldemort," cue flinching, "rise again."

"That's preposterous! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named **(A/N: That was annoying to type…) **is dead! Remember? He was killed a decade ago by Harry Potter!"

"You seem to forget Cornelius that if Voldemort really was dead, then his mark would have faded from the arms of the Death Eaters. I fear he is still very much alive, but it is my belief that he does not have a body. I believe he is in the form of a wraith and is currently hiding somewhere in Albania." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Fine, agree to disagree, then. Right now, however, we need to come up with a plan on how to handle this new threat to our hard earned peace!" Fudge shouted, still freaking out about the public hearing of the return of the Lord of Azkaban.

"Well, first you need to either: **a) **shut up; **b) **be quiet; or **c)** go over what I said not even two minutes ago." Dumbledore responded in a smooth, even tone, hiding his irritation with the idiotic Minister of Magic.

**The next day at Azkaban…**

"Alright, Pup. You've had your fun torturing the prisoners, now it's high time we go and get you your school supplies. On second thought… we're going to need disguises…" Sirius said with a grin so mischievous that it caused Harry to gulp.

**Five minutes later…**

"Sirius… I hate you so much right now." Harry stated, hiding his barely restrained anger.

"I love you, too, Pup. Anyways, what's wrong with your disguise?" Sirius replied indignantly.

"Well, for starters, you disguised me as a clown… A CLOWN!" Harry shouted.

"Oh, come on, everybody loves clowns!" Sirius grinned.

"Change it… **now**!"

"Fine, fine. Ruin a perfectly reasonable disguise, why don't ya?" Sirius muttered.

**Five minutes later… again…**

"Happy, Pup?"

"Very."

"Whatever, let's go." With that, Sirius grabbed Harry's arm and side along apparated into the Leaky Cauldron **(A/N: Since I know I'm going to get questions about this, Sirius and Harry can apparate from Azkaban due to Harry being Lord Azkaban.)**.

Seconds later, Harry and Sirius, both disguised, appeared at the apparition point in the Leaky Cauldron, both shrugging off the uncomfortable feeling that comes with apparition. But not before Harry muttered, "We really need to get a floo…"

"Definitely," was Sirius' simple response.

They both walked into the backroom, where Sirius used Harry's wand, with his permission, to open the gateway into Diagon Alley. Harry, having never been to Diagon Alley, looked around in horror before mumbling, "Needs more black… A lot more black." This resulted in Sirius chuckling.

"Of all the things you could've said, that was the _very_ last one I would have expected."

"Really? And here I was thinking you knew me. I guess I was wrong." Harry grumbled sarcastically, earning him a smack on the back of the head, courtesy of Sirius.

"Whatever. Anyways, we should go to Gringotts first to get some gold."

"Fine, but while we're there, I'm claiming the other vaults that I'm heir to. Other than the Black vault, of course, considering you're still alive and all…" With that, the two maneuvered their way through Diagon Alley until they arrived in front of Gringotts five minutes later. Harry quickly rushed up the steps and walked to the nearest goblin teller. "_I would like to visit my vault, however, I was wondering if I could take the inheritance test beforehand, master goblin._"

The goblin stared at Harry in shock, trying to comprehend the fact that a wizard had just spoken his language _and_ been respectful to him. After a few seconds, he decided to give the young wizard a chance that no other wizard other than Merlin and the first Lord of Azkaban had. The chance to gain a goblin's respect.

"_Of course, sir. My name is Griphook. If you would follow me, I will take you to Lord Ragnok._" He responded before hopping off his seat and motioning for Harry to follow him.

"Where did you learn to speak Gobbledygook, and what did he say?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I was speaking Gobbledygook? Oops. I don't know, probably just a part of my heritage. He said he's taking me to Ragnok."

At the name Ragnok, Sirius started sputtering, "R-Ra-Ragnok? He's taking you to the leader of the goblin race! Make a good impression, Pup, or we'll die."

"M'kay, whatever you say, Sirius." With that, Harry and Sirius started to follow Griphook through the massive marble halls of Gringotts. After a few minutes, they came upon a solid gold door and Griphook knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

"_Enter_," Harry heard from the other side of the door.

Griphook opened the door and walked in, with Harry and Sirius following cautiously behind. The goblin that Harry guessed was Ragnok, looked up and snarled in Gobbledygook, "_What did these wizards do this time, Griphook? Did they try to steal anything? Damned wizards, they think they're so high and mighty just because they can hold a wand. Oooh, big deal_," he finished sarcastically.

Griphook took a few moments to form his words before saying, "_Actually, Lord Ragnok, I thought that you might be interested in meeting the boy. So far he is quite different from most wizards._"

Ragnok looked at the goblin incredulously, "_Whatever_," he turned to Harry. "How can I help you today, young wizard?"

Harry stared the goblin in the eyes and said in a respectful tone, "_Lord Ragnok, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to take an inheritance test and also visit my vault so I can get some gold for me to use for shopping_."

If the respect in Harry's tone didn't shock the goblin enough, the fact that Harry had just spoken in Gobbledygook sure did. The result of Harry's respect was simply a raised eyebrow, the result of his speaking Gobbledygook, however, was Ragnok's mouth gaping. It took the goblin a minute to realize that the young wizard in front of him had truly spoken to him with respect, in his own language to boot.

"_Of course, young wizard. May I ask your name?_" he asked Harry kindly.

"_You may, Lord Ragnok. My name is Harry James Potter._" Harry responded respectfully.

This resulted in Ragnok gaining a savage grin and saying, "_Ah, young Mister Potter, you're famous even among us goblins. We were expecting you this year. Anyways, come and sit down, let's get started on your inheritance test, shall we?_"

Harry nodded and sat in the seat across from the goblin. As the goblin was rummaging through his desk's drawers, Harry took his first good look at the room. The walls were made of marble and the floor granite. The ceiling looked to be gold with a diamond chandelier hanging by a platinum base. The windows were diamond with borders made of a mixture of silver, gold, and platinum. All in all, Harry was forced to admit that the room was brilliant.

"_Now, Harry, do as I tell you, please. First off, cut across your palm with this knife,_" Ragnok handed Harry a gold handled knife with a mithril blade that had intricate designs and a jade handle. Harry did as Ragnok instructed and handed the blade back to Ragnok, handle first, something that didn't escape Ragnok's notice. "_Next, put a few drops of blood on this parchment and then dip this quill in the blood on your hand._" Harry did as he was told and looked at Ragnok, who nodded and said, "_Finally, put the bloody quill end in the drops of blood on the parchment. The blood will serve as an ink and the parchment will scan the blood and determine what you inherit. Once the parchment has determined, the quill will write out all you have inherited and what that all entitles, including, but not limited to; property, vaults, marriage contracts, heirlooms, and other possessions._" Once again, Harry did as he was told. Once the quill started writing, Ragnok took Harry's hand and healed it, earning him a gracious smile and a thanks from the young wizard. Ragnok looked at the parchment in shock of the sheer amount of items, property, money, etc. that Harry had inherited. Finally the quill stopped writing and dropped back onto Ragnok's desk. Ragnok grabbed the parchment and looked it over, eyes widening at each name, until he finally came to the last three names on the list, resulting in him choking on his own spit in shock. He coughed violently for a few seconds, before he finally calmed down and said in English, "Well, I can tell you right now that you inherited about a third of the Magical World's overall gold. Here take a look for yourself." Harry grabbed the parchment and stared at it.

**Inheritance Test **

**Harry James Potter**

_**House of Potter-**_

**Money: 36,982,421 Galleons; 18,264 Sickles; 83,945 Knuts.**

**Properties** **and Other Assets: Potter Manor, Scotland; 862 Godric Blvd., Godric's Hollow, Scotland; Potter Villa, Italy; 25% Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions; 10% Ollivander's Wands; 2 seats on the Wizengamot**

**Items: large amounts of rubies, diamonds, and other precious jewels; Potter Head of House ring; Invisibility Cloak (Inherited from ancestral family: House of Peverell); extensive library on Charms, Transfiguration, and Ancient Runes**

**Marriage Contracts: House of Greengrass (Must be fulfilled by the male's 17th birthday); House of Weasley (Voided: Attempted by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore― resulted in removal of Magical Guardian Status)**

**Inherited Abilities: animagus transformation**

_**House of Peverell-**_

**Monies: 45,252,985 Galleons; 17,234 Sickles; 103,496 Knuts**

**Properties** **and Other Assets: Peverell Manor, England; Peverell Castle, Wales; Peverell Mansion, Scotland; 3 seats on the Wizengamot; 50% Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**

**Items: Invisibility Cloak (In possession of descended family: House of Potter); Elder Wand (In possession of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore); Resurrection Stone (Missing/Hidden); extensive library on the creation of magical items;** **large amounts of precious jewels; Peverell Head of House ring**

**Marriage Contracts: None**

**Inherited Abilities: metamorphmagus**

_**House of Black (Null and Void)-**_

**Monies: 25,952,278 Galleons; 18,125 Sickles; 59,187 Knuts**

**Properties** **and Other Assets: Black Manor, Wales; 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England; 2 seats on the Wizengamot; 15% Ollivander's Wands; 25% Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**

**Items: extensive library on dark magic; large amounts of precious jewels; Black Head of House ring**

**Marriage Contracts: None**

**Inherited Abilities: metamorphmagus; animagus transformation**

_**House of Gryffindor-**_

**Monies: 258,083,387 Galleons; 180,268 Sickles; 39,875 Knuts**

**Properties and Other Assets: 25% Hogwarts; Gryffindor Castle, England; 4 seats on the Wizengamot; 25% Ollivander's Wands**

**Items: Sword of Godric Gryffindor (Missing); Gryffindor Head of House ring; massive library on all light magic**

**Marriage Contracts: None**

**Inherited Abilities: animagus transformation**

_**House of Ravenclaw-**_

**Monies: 201,895,365 Galleons; 86,488 Sickles; 45,789 Knuts**

**Properties** **and Other Assets: 25% Hogwarts; Ravenclaw Manor, Ireland; 4 seats on the Wizengamot; 25% Ollivander's Wands**

**Items: Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw (Hidden in Hogwarts); Ravenclaw Head of House ring**

**Marriage Contracts: None**

**Inherited Abilities: animagus transformation**

_**House of Hufflepuff-**_

**Monies: 198,784,432 Galleons; 100,528 Sickles; 92,189 Knuts**

**Properties** **and Other Assets: 25% Hogwarts; Hufflepuff Castle, Wales; 4 seats on the Wizengamot; 25% Ollivander's Wands**

**Items: Cup of Helga Hufflepuff (Hidden in House of LeStrange Family Vault); Hufflepuff Head of House ring**

**Marriage Contracts: None**

**Inherited Abilities: animagus transformation**

_**House of Slytherin-**_

**Monies: 297,894,379 Galleons; 5,637 Sickles; 21,195 Knuts**

**Properties** **and Other Assets: 25% Hogwarts; 100% Knockturn Alley; Slytherin Castle, Scotland; 4 seats on the Wizengamot**

**Items: Salazar Slytherin's Locket (Hidden); Salazar Slytherin's Familiar Bazel (Sleeping); Slytherin Head of House ring/Gaunt Family Ring (Hidden)**

**Marriage Contracts: None**

**Inherited Abilities: Parseltongue; control of all serpents; animagus transformation**

_**House of Drakul (The House of Vampires)-**_

**Monies: 853,946,153 Galleons; 94,127 Sickles; 49,973 Knuts**

**Properties** **and Other Assets: 100% Albania; Drakul Castle, Albania; 6 seats on the Wizengamot**

**Items: Drakul Head of House ring; massive library on body magic, dark magic, and dark rituals**

**Marriage Contracts: House of Delacour (Eldest daughter)**

**Inherited Abilities: control of all vampires; increased agility, strength, speed, intelligence, endurance, etc.; animagus transformation; metamorphmagus**

_**House of Azkaban-**_

**Monies: 896,983,836 Galleons; 84,953 Sickles, 50,433 Knuts**

**Properties** **and Other Assets: Azkaban Island in its entirety; Azkaban Manor, Azkaban; Azkaban Prison, Azkaban; 100% Gould's Wands; Azkaban Castle, Azkaban; 7 seats on the Wizengamot; 100% Borgin and Burkes**

**Items: Azkaban Head of House ring; massive library on blood magic, soul magic, and dark rituals**

**Marriage Contracts: None**

**Inherited Abilities: control of the Dementors; Shadow Mage; animagus transformation; metamorphmagus; ability to speak all magical languages**

_**House of Emrys-**_

**Monies: 9,878,674,323 Galleons; 948,267 Sickles; 263,215 Knuts**

**Properties and Other Assets: Isle of Avalon; 100% Gringott's Bank; 10 seats on the Wizengamot; 100% Diagon Alley**

**Items: completed Philosopher's Stone; extensive library on all things magic; massive amounts of precious jewels; Emrys Head of House ring**

**Marriage Contracts: None**

**Inherited Abilities: all magical abilities**

_**Overall (Including House of Black)-**_

**Monies: 12,694,389,559 Galleons; 1,553,891 Sickles; 809,297 Knuts**

**Properties and Other Assets: Isle of Avalon; 100% Gringott's Bank; 100% Albania; 100% Gould's Wands; 100% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; 100% Knockturn Alley; 100% Diagon Alley; 100% Ollivander's Wands; 44 seats on the Wizengamot; 100% Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions; Drakul Castle, Albania; Azkaban Island in its entirety; Azkaban Manor, Azkaban; Azkaban Prison, Azkaban; Azkaban Castle, Azkaban; Slytherin Castle, Scotland;** **Hufflepuff Castle, Wales;** **Ravenclaw Manor, Ireland;** **Gryffindor Castle, England;** **Black Manor, Wales; 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England;** **Peverell Manor, England; Peverell Castle, Wales; Peverell Mansion, Scotland; Potter Manor, Scotland; 862 Godric Blvd., Godric's Hollow, Scotland; Potter Villa, Italy;** **100% Borgin and Burkes**

**Items:** **completed real Philosopher's Stone; Emrys, Drakul, Azkaban, Potter, Peverell, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw Heads of House rings; extensive and massive libraries on all fields of magic;** **Invisibility Cloak (In possession of descended family: House of Potter); Elder Wand (In possession of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore); Resurrection Stone (Missing/Hidden); extensive library on the creation of magical items; large amounts of precious jewels; Salazar Slytherin's Locket (Hidden); Salazar Slytherin's Familiar Bazel (Sleeping);** **Cup of Helga Hufflepuff (Hidden in House of LeStrange Family Vault);** **Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw (Hidden in Hogwarts);** **Sword of Godric Gryffindor (Missing)**

**Marriage Contracts: House of Delacour (Eldest daughter,** **must be fulfilled by the male's 17th birthday); House of Greengrass (Eldest daughter,** **must be fulfilled by the male's 17th birthday);** **House of Weasley (Voided: Attempted by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore― resulted in removal of Magical Guardian Status)**

**Inherited Abilities: Shadow Mage; control of the Dementors; ability to speak all magical languages; Parseltongue; control of all vampires;** **increased agility, strength, speed, intelligence, endurance, etc.; animagus transformation; metamorphmagus; control of all serpents; all magical abilities**

By the time Harry finished reading, Sirius promptly fainted, breaking Harry's shock and causing him to roll his eyes. He took a minute before saying, "Damn, I knew I had a lot of stuff, but this is ridiculous…"

"I'll say…" Ragnok commented.

"Well, in light of… this… I'd like to lay claim to everything that I am entitled to immediately."

"Of course, all you need to do is sign here― in blood, of course." With that, Harry pricked his finger with another quill and signed his name on the magical contract. "Ok, now that that's done, is there any way that I can pay for something without having to come here to get some gold?"

"Well, there _is_ our new Muggle Credit Card Program (MCCP); we stole the muggle idea of a credit card, mainly because it was a damn good idea. The card, however, will cost 10 Galleons, which I'm guessing will be no problem at all, am I right?"

"Yes, Lord Ragnok, you are correct. I'd like one of those credit cards for me. Might as well get two more considering I'm going to be marrying two women, and Merlin knows women love shopping," Harry sighed.

Ragnok and Griphook laughed in response to his comment. "Yes. Yes, they do. Griphook, go and get Lord Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff―" Ragnok took a deep breath, and then continued, "Slytherin-Drakul-Azkaban-Emrys a credit card, please. Damn, you have a long name."

Harry laughed, "Yes, I believe I do. Please, Lord Ragnok, just call me Harry. All those titles are too formal for me."

"Very well, Harry. I will call you Harry if you simply call me Ragnok."

"Deal." Harry finished, just as Griphook came jogging back into the room.

"Here you are, my Lord." Griphook said.

"Thank you, master goblin."

"Is there anything else we can do for you, Harry?" Ragnok asked.

"No, I believe I'm good. _May your vaults overflow with gold and rivers flood with the blood of your enemies, Ragnok. You as well, Master Griphook._" With that, Harry smacked Sirius and walked out of the bank.

"Was the smacking really necessary?" Sirius questioned, grumpily.

"Yes, yes it was."

"Whatever. Where to now, Pup?" Sirius asked, suddenly very cheerful.

"Knockturn Alley."

"Why do I even bother asking?" Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Because you don't want me to _Crucio _you," Harry responded with a sadistic look on his face, causing Sirius to shiver.

The two of them stealthily walked into Knockturn Alley before putting on their hoods which hid their faces in impenetrable shadows, but kept their eyes visible **(A/N: And yes, I am aware they are wearing disguises…)**. They continued for a few more minutes, using Harry's unnerving, now undisguised, blood red eyes to scare off the undesirable inhabitants of the Alley. They finally settled in front of a shop with a rickety sign stating, "**GOULD'S WANDS: WARNING: ALL HIPPIES WILL BE KILLED ON SITE"**.

Harry grinned at the sign, "I have a feeling I'm going to like this guy… a lot." Sirius' only response was rolling his eyes before pushing open the door, causing a ring that announced their arrival. As the door closed creakily behind them, a raspy voice came from the far corner, "Can I help you gentlemen? Nice eyes, by the way."

Harry smiled and looked at the figure that was emerging from the shadows. The man in front of him stood a good 6'4" and was well built, with dark green eyes, and scars covering his pale face. "Yes, we would like to buy a few wands; emphasis on **a few**. I would also like to say that I _love _your sign, in fact, I loved it so much that I actually grinned. And I only _truly _grin when I'm torturing somebody." He sighed, reminiscing in the memories of him torturing prisoners, "Anyways, I am Lord Azkaban," this caused the man's eyes to go as wide as dinner plates, "and this is my companion, Sirius Black," if possible the man's eyes grew even bigger, "and we would like three wands, two for him, and one for me, as I already have one."

When Harry finished his explanation, the man got on his knees and bowed deeply, "My Lord Azkaban, it is an honor to meet you. Where are my manners? My name is Garland Gould, and this is my family shop. It has been around since the times of the last Lord Azkaban, in fact, the last Lord Azkaban gave my ancestor the money necessary to open this store, so in reality, you own this store."

"Yes, I know that. But fear not, I do not wish to steal your fine store. I merely require a few wands."

"Of course, My Lord Azkaban. If you will follow me, please."

An hour later, Harry and Sirius walked out of the store, Sirius with two new wands, and Harry with a new wand of his own. Harry then led Sirius to a nearby stored named "**The Spiny Serpent**".

"What are we doing here, Pup?" Sirius inquired.

"I've decided that I want a familiar. So deal with it," was the only response he got. Harry proceeded to open the door and immediately set out for the snake section of the store.

When he got there, Harry was surprised by the number of snakes kept in the store. All of them were very deadly, but none of them suited Harry's needs. Except one. Harry walked up to a steel box with a small hole in the top for oxygen to get to the creature inside.

_"§ Ssstupid humansss. Putting me in thisss box. I will rip and tear them apart! Asss sssoon asss I get out of here, that isss. §"_ Harry heard, from the box.

_"§ Isss that ssso, great one? Becaussse here I wasss thinking that I would like for you to be my familiar. But if you wisssh to rip me and tear me apart, then I do not believe that having you asss a familiar will be good for my health. §"_ Harry hissed back, amused.

_"§ What'sss thisss? A ssspeaker! If you get me out of thisss damned box, then I would love to become your familiar. §"_

_ "§ Very well, but I have one quessstion for you. Why are you in the box in the firssst place? §"_

_ "§ Becaussse ssspeaker, I am a basssilisssk. Asss sssuch, my gaze is very deadly. What the idiot ssshopkeeper doesssn't know, isss that we basssilisssksss have three pairs of eyelidsss. One to ssstop our deadly gaze. Another to ssstop our petrifying gaze. And the final asss normal eyelidsss. §"_ The serpent answered.

_"§ I will be right back with the ssshopkeeper. §"_ Harry said, realizing that a basilisk would be the perfect familiar.

_"§ Pleassse hurry. Itsss cramped in here… §"_

Harry turned around and went up to the shopkeeper. "You, shopkeeper-dude-person, I would like to buy the basilisk. I'll pay 1,000 Galleons if you ask no questions and just get to releasing the snake."

"Deal! I've been trying to get rid of that thing since I got it." The shopkeeper then led Harry and Sirius to the cage. "The only problem is that the basilisk will kill you if you look it in the eye."

"No it won't," Harry said sagely. "Basilisks have three pairs of eyelids. One to stop their deadly gaze. Another to stop their petrifying gaze. And the final as normal eyelids. This basilisk has already agreed to close the first two pairs of eyelids. Don't question me, I'm a Parselmouth. So unless you want me to set every snake in here on you, I'd be quiet."

That caused the young man to shiver. "Uh, very well. Just tap your wand on the top of the box and it will disappear. Then you just have to reach in and grab it."

"Ok." Harry followed the shopkeeper's instructions. _"§ There, you are free now, my friend. §"_

_ "§ Thank you, ssspeaker. I am known asss Alsssan. I would like to requessst one more thing of you. I have become friendsss with my fellow ssserpentsss-in-captivity. Would you pleassse releassse them, and possssssibly bring them with usss? §" _Alsan inquired.

_"§ Very well, but if that isss to happen, I requessst you kill the ssshopkeeper, firssst. §"_

_ "§ It would be my genuine pleasssure. Pleassse look away until I sssay otherwissse. §"_

Harry quickly slammed his left hand over Sirius' eyes and closed his own. At the exact same time, Alsan opened his first pair of eyelids and gazed into the eyes of the shopkeeper, killing him instantly.

_"§ Ok, ssspeaker, it isss sssafe to look now. §"_

Harry opened his eyes and immediately set to work on freeing the rest of the serpents in the store. _"§ Alright, the plan isss for me to finisssh my ssschool ssshopping and then head back to Azkaban island. I will be finissshing the ressst of my ssshopping here in Knockturn Alley. I would appreciate it if you would all ssstay hidden here until I come back to get you, becaussse thirty―§" _Harry stopped to recount the snakes, _"§ ― three ssserpentsss following me isss sssure to attract a lot of unwanted attention. Now, I'll be back asss sssoon asss possssssible. §"_

At that, Harry turned around, grabbed Sirius' arm, and marched through the rickety door. He slowed his march to a walk and proceeded to walk towards Borgin and Burkes when Sirius asked, "Why are we going to Borgin and Burkes? Where will we go after that? How much longer are we going to be here? When are you going to get your robes and books? When are we going to eat? Can I go back to Azkaban now? I'm boreeed!"

"Merlin! You're worse than a five year old! Definitely! Go! Shoo!" Harry snapped at the immature and extremely childish Sirius Black, resulting in Sirius grinning and running off to the Leaky Cauldron so he could disapparate.

Harry just shook his head, _If he's any indication of what children are like, I might just let my Houses die out. He's insufferable!_ Harry opened the moldy wooden door of Borgin and Burkes and walked straight to the cashier, whom he assumed was either Borgin or Burke, not that he cared.

"I would like to purchase any and all dark magic books you have along with any and all Parseltongue/Parselmagic books you have. I am Lord Azkaban, so don't even bother sneering at me and calling me a kid and telling me to go away, seeing as I could easily have this place burned to the ground. Oh, and if you tell anybody about me, your body will never be found. Get it? Got it? Good. Now, go and get me my books while I look around, I love dark objects." Harry spoke to the shopkeeper nonchalantly, as if saying, I don't care what you think, but if you question me… well, just don't question me. Apparently the shopkeeper understood that this would be his only warning and scurried off to get every dark magic and Parseltongue/Parselmagic book he had.

_Who knows,_ Mr. Borgin mused, _maybe he'll advertise for business. He's sure to have loads of connections._

While he was getting lost in his thoughts, Harry took to inspecting the objects within the shop. _Have it. Have it. Have it. Have it… actually I have three of those. Have it. Have it. _These were Harry's thoughts until he eventually came across an old hand with a label reading "The Hand of Glory". Intrigued, Harry picked it up and looked it over. He then read what it was for and smirked. _Well, it can't hurt to buy this. _He then continued to pick it up and go to the counter, where Mr. Borgin was currently ringing up the books that Harry was purchasing. "Add this as well," he muttered, carelessly tossing The Hand of Glory to the hold man, who fumbled for a moment, trying to get a good grip on the dark artifact. Once he finished ringing up Harry's purchases, he looked up fearfully and said, "Th-that'll be 507 Galleons 16 Sickles and 27 Knuts, L-Lord Azkaban."

Harry inspected the old man with his exposed blood-red eyes before smirking. "Whatever. Here," he said carelessly, handing the shopkeeper his new credit card. Mr. Borgin took said credit card and ran it through the wizard version of a cash register before handing it back.

"H-here you are, my Lord. Please, come back anytime," he stuttered.

Harry grinned maliciously, not that Borgin could tell, before saying, "Why, of course. Where else would I get such fine, illegal items? Have a good day, Mr. Borgin. He proceeded to walk out of the store.

Once Harry was out of the store, Mr. Borgin sighed with relief. "On second thought, maybe he _wouldn't _be good for advertising business.

Harry continued travelling through Knockturn Alley, occasionally checking his pockets to make sure his shrunken purchases had not been stolen. He finally came to the exit of Knockturn Alley, pulled down his hood, and discretely weaved his way into the crowd in Diagon Alley. He then continued forward to "**Eeylop's Owl Emporium**" where he bought a snowy white owl he dubbed Hedwig.

He sent Hedwig off, telling her to wait atop the Leaky Cauldron so he could apparate her to the dangerous island of Azkaban without risk of her getting harmed. He also told her that he would do so once her finished his shopping, but he also warned her that she'd be sharing the ride with not only him, but thirty-three poisonous reptiles, too. The last part was something she was clearly not fond of, but she followed Harry's instructions anyway.

_Hm, now that I have an owl, I can go back to Knockturn Alley and get me my acromantula silk robes, basilisk skin battle robes, and basilisk skin boots, gloves, and other essentials._

With his thoughts sorted out, he then proceeded back to Knockturn to make aforementioned purchases.

**Time skip to when he's finished shopping…**

_Alright, now it's time to go back to "__**The Spiny Serpent**__" to pick up all the snakes. But before I do that I should call Hedwig._ With that thought, he proceeded through the alley while occasionally whistle-calling Hedwig.

Moments before he got to the store, Hedwig landed on his shoulder and nipped his ear. Harry smiled, that was the first bit of affection he'd ever gotten, not counting Sirius and the Dementors, and Harry found he rather liked the sensation it caused. He decided then and there that he would allow all animals a chance to get into his shriveled, blackened heart.

He walked through the door and frowned when he saw two more human bodies. _Hm_, he mused, _I could have sworn there was only one dead dude when I left._ Harry, instead of caring, simply shrugged it off and called out, _"§ I'm back. Come to me ssso we can leave this wretched place. I don't want to be ssseen ssstanding by three dead bodiesss, two of which whossse deathsss I wasssn't even involved in. §"_

If possible, the snakes all looked sheepish once they came out of hiding, Alsan finally regained his voice and hissed, _"§ We were bored. But I will admit that we may have gotten… a little… carried away. §"_

_ "§ Whatever. Alright, all sssnakesss, hook your bodiesss together. Alsssan, wrap yourssself around my leg. §" _He hissed before switching to English, "And Hedwig, hold on tight." With that, Harry and all his passengers disapparated away. Unknown to them, they did not get away scot-free. The act was, in fact, witnessed by none other than one Daphne Greengrass, who couldn't help but openly gape at the powers the pre-teen had displayed.

_Well_, she mused, _this is definitely going to be an interesting year… First off a boy who displays amazing powers and speaks Parseltongue, and finally the fact that I'm meeting the boy I've been betrothed to since before I was even born. I wonder if he even knows about it. _She decided to figure everything out when the time came and proceeded to meet the rest of her family for a much needed lunch-break.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Beginning of Chaos**

_**~ = Shadow Creature (Dementor) tongue**_

_**§ = Parseltongue**_

**Abcabc = Gobbledygook**

**Chapter Four**

"Harry, are you sure you don't want to go as Harry Potter?" Sirius asked.

"Of course I'm sure! I want Dumbledore to think I'm dead!" Harry snapped back

"And you think introducing yourself as Harrison Azkaban is better?" Sirius asked dryly.

"Well, maybe not, but I already responded to my letter that way!"

"You do know he's immediately going to connect you to being the Lord of Azkaban, right?"

"So?"

"So, think of the number of aurors the Dementors have killed."

"Bah! Semantics!"

"You don't even know what that means!" Sirius protested.

"So? It seemed to fit my point." Harry said in a superior manner.

"How about you go as Harry Black!" Sirius said eagerly.

"Oh, and how many people with the last name Black are there? One! AND THAT'S YOU! That means he'd immediately link me to the Potters, thus realizing that I am Harry Potter."

"Whatever. Start getting packed. Your trunk is cool, by the way. Twelve compartments, 2 of which are bathrooms, one is a kitchen, another three are bedrooms, and another is a massive library… It's like a fucking house! Where did you get it? Can I have this one," Sirius exclaimed, kicking an open trunk next to him.

Harry calmed himself down at being interrupted by using occlumency, "I don't know, all I know is that I have it because I'm the Lord of Azkaban. Now, if you actually looked at my trunk, you'd see that I'm already done packing. I was actually waiting for you to stop ogling that trunk. And no, you can't have it."

Sirius pouted, "Fine, be that way then."

"I will."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

There was silence for about thirty seconds before Sirius started begging, "Can I _please _have the trunk? It's so awesome!"

Harry face palmed and sighed, "Fine, but only if you shut up."

"Deal!" Sirius shouted eagerly before walking off.

_"§ You do know that he isssn't going to ssshut up, right? §" _Alsan hissed.

Harry sighed, _"Yesss, I am well aware of that. Thisss way, however, I can _Crucio _him when he talksss. §"_

_ "§ You can _Crucio _him any time… §"_

_ "§ Yesss, but thisss way, I'll have a good reassson to do ssso. Besssidesss, he'sss become a father figure to me, and I can't _Crucio _him in good conssscience. §"_

_ "§ You have a conssscience? §"_ Alsan asked incredulously.

_"§ Of courssse! It'sss just very well hidden! §" _Harry shot back.

_ "§ You're weird. §"_

This caused Harry to huff, _"§ Great, my own familiar isss insssulting me. You're lucky you're my familiar, if you weren't I'd have _Crucio_'d you to insssanity. §"_

_ "§ _Sssoo _ssscary §," _was the only response he got.

Chapter Four

_"§ Whatever! How are our sssnake friendsss sssettling in? §" Harry hissed to his familiar._

_ "§ They are ssstill getting usssed to the new environment. Other than that, they are doing fine. They've already sssaid that thisss isss an upgrade from the ssstore, sssomething I agree with. §"_

_ "§ Good. I've alwaysss been fond of sssnakesss, ssso their company isss a welcome change. I've alwaysss wante― §"_

"Merlin damn it, Harry, we need to go, now!" Sirius interrupted.

"Alright, alright. No need to get all snappy," Harry paused. "On second thought, I won't leave until you answer a question."

"Fine! Just hurry up and ask!"

"Why are you ok with me being dark and evil?"

This caused Sirius to do a double take. He sighed before saying, "Well, the first reason is that you're my godson, and I'll love you no matter what. The second is you have a good reason to, after all, Dumbledore just stuck you with the Dursley's when your mother's will clearly said not to. And finally, because that bastard Dumbledore let me be locked up and even testified against me! He knew Peter was the secret keeper! The bastard just wanted you to be raised the way he wanted you to be! He wanted to mold you when you got to school! Well, he's in for a rude awakening."

"Good, I'm happy you feel that way. By the way, just to cause more havoc, I plan on bringing good ol' Voldy back. Don't worry, though. I plan on killing him in the end. I already know how he's alive. I've also been researching where the things keeping him alive are. In fact, I have discovered where they all are but two of them. I believe the two I don't know about are a diary and his familiar. Don't ask questions. Just deal with it. Oh, by the way, hurry up we need to go!" Harry imitated Sirius in an overexcited, childish voice.

_"§ Come, Alsssan. Mold into my ssskin in tattoo form. §" _With that, he apparated to King's Cross Station, leaving an extremely confused and irritated Sirius behind.

An irate and irritated Sirius just apparated out of the station when Harry met his first 'friend'.

"Hello," said a snobbish voice that had just entered his compartment, "I'm Draco Malfoy. And who might you be? You don't seem familiar, so you must be a mudblood." Harry stared at the boy with an amused glint in his eye, something Draco seemed to have noticed. "Answer me, already!"

"Tsk, tsk, Draco. So impatient. Well, if you _must_ know, I am Harrison Azkaban. And yes, as in _that _Azkaban."

Draco looked shocked before managing to stutter out, "B-but h-how? Father s-said tha-that line di-died out a long t-time ago!"

"Why that's simple, dear Draco, I'm the magical heir. The line only shows up in those fit for the lineage of Azkaban. A little perk of being me is having total control over the Dementors." Harry stated, speaking as if he was talking to a child. _Well, I suppose I am_, he mused.

Draco just stood there stunned. After a few minutes, Harry got annoyed and smacked him on the back of his head. Draco stared at Harry in awe before saying, "Well, Harrison, I have a feeling that we're going to be _great _friends."

Harry looked amused, "Do you, now? And what's in it for me?"

Draco was seething on the inside that somebody would decline his hand of friendship, but he managed to keep his anger out of his expression. "A future political ally, a pureblood friend, and last but not least, not having to sit alone in a compartment."

"Fine, but sitting in a compartment with one other person will definitely end up annoying me," Harry stated blandly.

"Oh, it's not just me, my friends are joining me."

"Oh?" That caught Harry's attention, "And who might they be?"

"Well, there's Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle Jr., Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott Jr., or Theo, as he prefers it, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bullstrode, and Tracey D―"

"Woah, woah, woah. Did you say Greengrass?"

"Yes, I did," Draco spoke with a hint of curiosity," why?

"Something about that name is familiar, as if I read it somewhere… I just can't remember where… Oh well. Go on."

"As I was saying," Draco continued hesitant of any further interruptions, "Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bullstrode, and Tracey Davis."

"Ah. Ok, then, where are these 'friends' of yours?" Harry finished skeptically.

"We're here now." Draco stepped turned and the first thing that he saw was a pug face, "Now, Draco, who is this?" Pug-Face asked.

"This, my friends, is Harrison Azkaban." Draco announced, emphasizing the 'Azkaban' part.

The reactions were instantaneous. The emotions on their faces ranged from awe, to curiosity, and finally, Harry's favorite, to skepticism.

"Oh, really?" a pretty blonde with brilliant blue eyes asked. "And just how did he prove that."

"If you must have proof, would you like me to call a Dementor, they travel through the shadows, you know. Stealthy and quick. Perfect for such a being." Harry retorted, eyeing the blonde curiously.

"Oh, by all means, please do," she continued.

"Oh, no, no need, Harrison, Daphne's just very skeptical." Draco jumped in, knowing something bad was about to happen.

"No, no, the beautiful blonde lady," this caused Daphne to blush a fierce shade of red, "has requested that I summon a Dementor, so I shall." With that Harry waved his hand and forced a shadow to appear in the corner of the compartment before speaking, _"~Come to me. Only one of you. I need to teach some people a lesson.~"_

All the other kids in the compartment flinched at the raspy language before watching the corner in a mixture of shock and horror. Emerging from the shadow was a boney hand with rotten flesh on it. Next was a long arm with a cloak of pure darkness. Following these two were the feelings of both intense dread and the feeling that one would never be happy again. Next was the raspy breath. At the top of the shadow emerged a hooded head taking loud, rasping breaths, sending chills down the others' spines. The rest of the being slowly followed, amusing Harry. _Pfft, why is it that Dementors feel the need to exaggerate their entrances and exits?_ He wondered.

Once the figure was completely out of the shadow, it bowed down to Harry, shocking the horrified eleven year olds in the room. _"~My Lord, you have called me?~"_

_"~Yes,~" _Harry glanced at the others, _"~However, you have already accomplished what I wished of you, so you may go.~"_ The Dementor bowed again and turned to leave before Harry asked, _"~Why is it that all Dementors feel the need to exaggerate their entrances? After seven years of living at Azkaban, I'm still wondering about that.~"_

The Dementor turned back to Harry, before rasping in its horrid tongue, _"~Well, we have to have _some_ form of amusement.~" _At that the Dementor bowed again and left through the shadow, leaving a laughing Harry and confused, shocked, and horrified eleven year olds behind.

"Ok! I believe you!" The blonde squeaked, terrified by both what just happened, and by Harry's chilling laughter.

Harry stared her in the eye, discerning the truth in her words, before nodding. "Very well, then, I am Harrison Azkaban. Who might you be, milady?" Daphne offered her hand, which Harry promptly took and brushed his lips against in greeting.

Daphne blushed before responding, "I-I'm Daphne Greengrass."

"A pleasure to meet you, Daphne," Harry turned and regarded the others. "And who might you all be?"

"I'm Pansy Parkinson," Pug-Face said.

"I'm Millicent Bullstrode," a rather round girl answered.

"I'm Tracey Davis," a girl with sexy legs replied.

"I'm Blaise Zabini," a boy darker-than-British-peoples' skin.

"I'm Theodore Nott Jr., but my friends call me Theo. And these two dunderheads," he pointed at two rather large boys sitting next to each other on Theo's left, "are Gregory Goyle Jr. and Vincent Crabbe. They don't talk much. The most I've ever heard them say was 'Where's the caked?' and even that was more like a grunt than anything."

Harry cracked a small smile, "Well, a pleasure to meet you all. Now, this is important, what are your opinions' of Dumbledore?"

Pansy snorted, "More like 'Dumb-old-dork'."

Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement and Blaise added, "From what I hear, he's as biased as they come when in regards to Slytherins."

Millicent and Tracey nodded while Daphne bit her lip and hesitantly nodded her head. "The light worships him like a bunch of fools. It's so stupid, and now, to make it worse, Harry Potter, the-boy-who-couldn't-just-die, is coming to Hogwarts." Theo sneered, causing Daphne to bite her lip harder.

"Actually," Draco jumped in, "according to Father, Harry Potter never responded to his enrollment letter. It seems that he's just completely ignoring the magical world. Either that, or Dumbledore lost him. My vote is on the latter."

Daphne blanched, "Are you serious? He's not coming to Hogwarts?" Only Harry noticed the tinge of disappointment hiding in her voice.

"Father doesn't think so, he and a few others on the board of governors even leaked the information to the Prophet, but Dumbledore must've used his pull to get the story sacked." Draco said bitterly.

Harry nodded, as if registering the information, but his thoughts were elsewhere. _Why is she so disappointed I'm not going to Hogwarts? Well, Harry Potter isn't, that is. Why is her name so familiar? Why am I thinking about this so much,_ _I should be plotting my plan for world domination. _Harry thought silently, as the others started their own conversations. _Why _is _she so disappointed? And why is she so… damn it! I'm thinking about this again!_

This pattern continued for a few more hours before Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a loud _thunk_. Harry turned his head in annoyance to regard causer of said _thunk_ when he heard a buck-toothed girl ask, "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his."

The compartment regarded her with curiosity, eventually, though, Pansy responded, "No, we have not seen a toad. What is your name? You don't look familiar." She finished suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger and I―"

At the name 'Granger', the curious expressions were replaced with looks of disgust. Hermione seemed to realize this, which caused her to stop mid-sentence. She was about to ask why when Draco sneered, "A mudblood! Go figure. No, we haven't seen a bloody toad. Now, leave us you mudblood filth."

Everyone but Harry and Daphne were nodding their heads in agreement. Hermione was stunned by their change in behavior towards her, but thought better of it and left the compartment, closing the door behind her. After a few more minutes of sneering at the door, everyone's' previous activities began anew.

"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat shouted.

Harry watched as the Sorting Hat finished sorting Daphne. So far, Millicent, Crabbe, Tracey, Goyle, and now Daphne, have been sorted into Slytherin. Giving Harry the distinct impression that everybody he sat with on the train belonged in Slytherin.

"Malfoy, Draco!" Professor McGonagall announced.

Draco strutted up to the stool and sat down. The hat was barely on his head for a second when it proclaimed, "Slytherin!"

Cheers arose from the Slytherin table as Draco continued his strut to sit down by Crabbe and Goyle. "Nott, Theodore!" McGonagall called.

Theo calmly walked up to the stool and sat down. It took a bit longer, the hat called out, "Slytherin!" This continued for a while longer until Blaise was sorted. McGonagall looked at the list, making sure she got everybody, when she saw the last name on the list. _Hmm_, Harry mused, _I wonder why Azkaban would be at the bottom of the list. _Apparently Dumbledore saw McGonagall pale and walked to her. He asked if she was ok and she just pointed at the list. Harry saw Dumbledore carefully take the list from a stunned McGonagall, when he, too, paled drastically. Unlike McGonagall, however, he managed to compose himself shortly after.

Dumbledore cleared his throat before he announced in his kind, grandfatherly voice, "Azkaban, Harrison!"

For a moment, the entire hall was still, save the group of people who were in Harry's compartment, until chaos erupted.

"There is no remaining family in the line of Azkaban!" A pureblood seventh year shouted.

"That line died out ages ago!" Another seventh year exclaimed.

"But, that's not possible!" A sixth year pointed out.

But the most commonly heard comment was, "AH! THE HOUSE OF AZKABAN HAS RETURNED! RUN AWAY!"

That comment was mostly courtesy of first through third years.

And all through this, Harry calmly walked toward the stool, while Dumbledore, not noticing Harry, was trying to quiet the enraged crowd. Eventually, though, he saw Harry and amplified his voice and announced, "Quiet!"

As one, the Great Hall grew silent. All looked at the headmaster, and more importantly, the boy in front of him. "Thank you." He ended the voice amplification spell before asking Harry, "Are you Harrison Azkaban?"

Harry's smirk was what some might call 'evil' or 'terrifying', he, however, called it affective, as it caused the headmaster and those who could see his face to shiver.

"Yes," he voiced calmly, well aware of the many eyes on him.

Dumbledore hesitated, "Very well, then. Please sit down so you may be sorted."

Harry did as he was told and sat. The hat was slowly lowered onto his head. But when it was finally on, he felt the hat trying to enter his mind.

"_Impressive shields. But, would you please lower you occlumency walls so that I can sort you?"_

_Will you reveal my secrets to the headmaster or anybody else?_

"_No. I couldn't even if I wanted to. Now, if you please."_ Harry hesitantly lowered his shields, it was only enough, though, for the Sorting Hat to get into his mind, he was still alert and wary of somebody else trying to steal his secrets. _"My word. It is and honor to meet you, Lord Hogwarts-Azkaban-Drakul-Peverell-Potter. I must say, I find it rather shocking as to who you are. I never would've suspected," _he said mysteriously. _"Now, where to put you. You would do well in Gryffindor. You certainly are brave, but, alas, it is not meant to be, as they will see you as evil, and rightly so. Ravenclaw would be good, you seek knowledge. You don't, however, seek knowledge for knowledge sake. Hufflepuff is possible. You are very loyal to those who you deem have earned your loyalty, but, you would be the odd man out in Hufflepuff. Now, as for Slytherin, you're an exact model of everything Lord Slytherin liked to have in his students. You're cunning, ambitious, and deceitful. Not to mention, you're his heir. So, yes, Slytherin will do. It is my duty, however, given to me by the founders to tell you the secrets of the school. First off, Lord Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets is in the second floor corridor girl's bathroom. You simply need to hiss 'open' in Parseltongue and it will open. Secondly, as you are actually Lord Hogwarts, Lady Hogwarts will now only respond to your orders. She has followed the headmasters' orders, ever since the founders died, and will now stop, as you rightfully own the castle. Thirdly, the wards do not apply to you. They will not be able to prevent you from doing anything, whether it be apparating to and from school, or going into the headmaster's office. The wards will not warn anybody other than yourself in regards to you. The wards _will_ warn the headmaster about others, though. Finally, Lady Hogwarts will answer you, all you have to do is speak to her and she will respond. Now, I think I've taken long enough. So, let me be the first to wish you a happy and successful school year."_

The hat slid through the small opening Harry provided it in his shields before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Right as Dumbledore heard what Harrison Azkaban was going to be in, he immediately paled. He wasn't so dumb as to not realize that the purebloods of Slytherin would willingly follow the next Lord Azkaban. _I need to tell Cornelius_, he thought, _we must attack Azkaban while the next lord is here. This may be the only chance we have before all hell breaks loose. With the next Lord Azkaban in Slytherin, he'll be influenced by the purebloods and will influence them at the same time. With resources like the ones he will have, it will be a wonder if Wizarding Britain is still around by the time the boy is seventeen. I just hope that the boy will have enough sense as to not let loose the Death Eaters that are locked up. I just hope that the boy doesn't know too much about his powers as Lord Azkaban, and if he does, I pray he does not go to his Azkaban Island's defense. I feel like I'm rambling…_

While the headmaster was plotting, Harry was doing the same thing. As he was walking to the Slytherin House table, he began thinking, _I wonder… if I could manipulate the purebloods here into being my followers… Give them promises of riches and power, only to rip those promises away by slaughtering them in the end. Tempting… Very tempting. One thing I'm curious about, though, is why the man with the smelly purple turban has two magical cores. One is adept for a regular wizard, but the other… The other reminds me of Voldemort… But that would make sense if Voldemort was here to kill '_Harry Potter_'. That would certainly explain his shocked expression when _'Potter, Harry' _was not announced to be sorted. Yes… I'm going to need to have words with him sometime soon, promise him a body if he swears on his magic to serve me, or I will destroy his remaining Horcruxes, something he will be very hesitant to risk. Yes… that's perfect…_

_"§ Massster, I would advissse you to find out what hisss other Horcruxesss are first before confronting him. In fact, I would think it be more prudent to gather the Horcruxesss before confronting him, that way he knowsss you're ssseriousss. Just think, by having him asss a ssservant, you have hisss Death Eatersss as ssservantsss. But, you ssshouldn't let anybody elssse know that he isss ssserving you, that way, you are not the main target for the light ssside to attack, §" _Alsan whispered in Harry's mind from his spot on Harry's body as a tattoo.

_"§ Yesss, that would indeed be brilliant. Good job, Alsssan! However, I think it would be more important to firssst make you bigger, that way you can have Ssslytherin'sss familiar asss a mate. Jussst think, an army of basssilisssksss. §" _Harry smirked internally, _oh yes, this is definitely going to be fun._

**Later that night…**

"Cornelius, are the aurors prepared to attack?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, they are," Minister Fudge said impatiently. "Now, are _you_ ready to attack? After all, you're not as young as you once were."

"Of course I'm ready."

"Very well, then, let us begin," Fudge said, immediately ordering the beginning of the Siege of Azkaban Citadel.

**Five minutes later…**

A shadow crept its way into the room, stopping right next to the room's sole occupant. The occupant was sleeping soundly, dreaming of his plans to pretty much destroy anything and everything, when from the shadow came a rasping voice, _"~My Lord Azkaban! The Ministry of Magic is attacking the island! What should we do?~"_

Harrison Azkaban, or Harry Potter, immediately sat up with a murderous expression on his face, before rasping back, _"~Defend the island at all costs! I will be there shortly, and when I'm there, none of the Ministry bastards will survive.~"_

_ "~Very well, My Lord, but you should probably know, Albus Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic's aurors are the partaking in the attack. Albus Dumbledore is aiding in the fight. The cowardly minister, however, is nowhere to be seen. On the dark side _**(get it? Because Dementors are dark? Whatever…) **_the snakes you rescued are helping us defend the island, and by the looks of it, they took our enemies by complete surprise.~"_

_ "~I'm on my way,~" _came his rasping response.

Harry shot out of his bed and quickly hissed at the serpent hiding under the covers, _"§ Alsssan, my friend, it ssseemsss the Minissstry isss dumber than we thought. They are attacking the isssland, the Dementorsss and your fellow ssserpentsss are fighting back. We are needed, though. Ssso, I hope you are prepare to grow… a lot. §" _

The serpent hidden under the covers quickly found its way out of the mass of blankets, _"§ Damned blanketsss… Ssso annoying to essscape from. Yesss, Massster, I am ready for the ritual. §"_

Harry started an ancient chant in Parseltongue, during which, Alsan had to inject venom into Harry's body, and Harry had to cut his hand and send a drop of blood into the serpent's mouth. At once, they both writhed in pain, Harry due to the venom, which he would from then on be immune to, and Alsan from the transformation. The more pain they felt, the larger Alsan grew. They continued the ritual for another two minutes, and finally stopped when Alsan could no longer fit in the room without knocking something over. In the end, he grew to be 80 feet long, something both Harry and he were excited about. _"§ Alsssan, ssshrink back down for a minute ssso you can take tattoo-form and I can ussse the ssshadowsss to take usss to Azkaban. §"_

Thirty seconds later, a very irate Harry and an extremely ecstatic Alsan, emerged from a shadow in the throne room of Azkaban Castle. Alsan made quick work of peeling off of Harry's skin and slithered ahead through the castle, all the while growing to become his new massive length. Harry's irritated look disappeared for a moment, turning into amusement, as he watched his familiar leave the castle, apparently itching for battle. Harry's amusement quickly diminished, however, when he remembered that the battle was happening on _his _island. Harry took off the gift ring Sirius had given him to hide his real eye color, his once bright violet eyes, turned into their natural blood red color. He reached into a shadow, grabbing his battle robes and his Dementor cloak. _If I'm going to go to battle, may as well do so in style, _was his reasoning. As he finished donning his cloaks and robes, he stepped into the shadow and appeared on the top of Azkaban Prison, looking down at the massive battle that took place below. He snarled as he watched his family, the Dementors, get hurt by the Patronii being thrown at them.

"_Sonorus_," he whispered, pointing his wand at his neck. After a few seconds, he decided on what he was going to say, and began his speech, _"Soo. You bastards feel the need to attack _my _island, despite all the warnings that you received. Despite the constant deaths of your aurors. Very well, you asked for it. If you truly thought that I would let this slide, then you were _sorely mistaken!_"_ With that he quickly changed languages, _"§ Ssserpentsss of Azkaban, §" _the affect was instantaneous. Every auror and Order member froze on the spot upon hearing the hissing language of Parseltongue. _"§ Regroup to Alsssan. Then attack again. Take no prisssonersss. LEAVE NONE ALIVE! §" _The snakes of the island all fled to a spot in the forest, leaving very confused, but cheerful, aurors and Order members. Dumbledore, however, had a sinking feeling in his stomach, he knew something bad was coming, he just didn't know what. He then heard the rasping language of the Dementors, _"~Dementors! Your Lord calls you! Release the prisoners at once! Give them their wands! Prepare them for battle!~"_. Dumbledore's stomach dropped even more upon hearing Lord Azkaban's next words, "_I'll give you aurors and Order members a few minutes respite… Be prepared, though, for none will survive my wrath." _With that, Harry turned around and strode to the entrance of the prison, acknowledging the prisoners, the ones that were sane, telling them if they helped him, they would be free. Something that, for once, wasn't a complete lie.

Five minutes later, while the aurors and their allies were sneering, insulting the cowardice of the Lord of Azkaban, the massive doors to the prison opened, revealing and army of creatures, including Dementors, wizards/witches, vampires, werewolves, and goblins. The person at the head of the army, however, gave the Ministry's ranks an uneasy feeling. The eerie blood red eyes staring at them terrified them to no end. But, when a few thought they could escape by running for the docks, they were cut off by the army of snakes, now being led by an 80 foot basilisk, one that was so determined to _taste _his enemies' blood, that he had his first two pairs of eyelids closed, choosing to fight without the deadly gaze. The majority of the Ministry's forces, though, remained undeterred, not having seen the sight behind them.

At the opposing side, the prisoners, Dementors, Harry, and Sirius, whom Harry ran into on his descent from the top of the prison, were sneering back at the aurors. The majority of the prisoners were giddy for battle, as a large portion were Death Eaters, this group was not limited to one Bellatrix LeStrange, who stood to her cousin's left. While she was giddy for battle, she was curious as to who the Lord of Azkaban really was, and what his relation was with her cousin. Every prisoner was also shocked to see the army of serpents standing behind the aurors, and were even more shocked to discover an 80 foot basilisk staring hungrily at the Ministry officers.

Finally, Harry, fed up with the silence, cast the Sonorus Charm once more before hissing in English, _"You thought you could win? You're wrong. You thought you could live? You're wrong. You thought that there is a chance at escape? He-he-he, you're _dead _wrong. This is _my _island, so you are on _my _territory. Meaning that I have the advantage. Now that that's said, there's only one thing left… KILL THEM ALL!" "§ KILL THEM ALL! §" "~KILL THEM ALL!~"_

That marked the official beginning of the Siege of Azkaban.


End file.
